


Amor

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [25]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Changmin descubre una cosa
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Esto iba a ser una cosa corta. Y luego, pues ya sabes...espero que te guste.

AMOR

Changmin nunca se pregunta que es eso del amor, ni siquiera está seguro de poder identificarlo si lo tuviese delante. Y mira que canta miles de canciones sobre el tema, sobre enamorarse o dejar de amar o querer amar, todas y cada una de las palabras enganchadas a la música convirtiendo una simple melodía en un himno para un montón de gente que dejándose llevar por el momento sueñan con vivir esas sensaciones. 

Es verdad que los libros cuentan verdaderas hazañas en su nombre, gestas imposibles para alcanzar a la persona anhelada. Todo eso es nada para él. Su corazón o cualesquiera que fuese el músculo del amor estaba rendido a la lógica y el sentido común, hecho que contradecía escalar montañas y atravesar ríos para conseguir al fin ese sentimiento que estremece la vida y rompe las normas.

Pura palabrería si le preguntan, frases hechas decididas a engañar, sensaciones que evidentemente estaban relacionadas con el sistema nervioso y reacciones químicas del cuerpo humano. 

Ahora solo necesita entender que le está pasando. Porque en lugar de burlase de Jaejoong porque tiene un momento de drama se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, porque lo único que quiere es que se sienta mejor. Busca infructuosamente y no encuentra razonamiento que le ayude para solucionar el problema de su amigo, solo quiere abrazarle y decirle que mañana será otro día y que probablemente las cosas irán mejor. 

Pero su voz no responde ante la mirada desolada de Jaejoong, y reconoce la impotencia, sin embargo hay algo más que le cuesta identificar. Todo su centro de gravedad se tambalea con los suspiros entrecortados y tristes que le rompen. Lo único que hace es quedarse a su lado, porque, de repente de la nada, la idea de dejarle solo se le antoja imposible. 

Y así es como un buen día se convierte en el principio del fin. 

No lo piensa mucho, prefiere arrinconar eso que desajusta su sistema de valores y la simpleza de la que intenta rodearse que se resquebraja a golpe de dudas. De repente nada es sencillo, a la mañana siguiente no es capaz de asumir o reconocer lo que le está pasando. 

Malgasta todo un día pensando en ello, en las emociones que saturan cada gesto. No puede dejar de sorprenderse, porque su preocupación es genuina, tan real que acapara la atención, ni ensayos, ni los reproches de Yunho, incluso las miradas desaprobadoras de Junsu no afectan, está perdido y no atina, las respuestas se le escapan, puede porque no sabe muy bien cuales son las preguntas.

Observa a Jaejoong en la distancia, y cada gesto que hace le parece importante, descubre que tiene como cien tipos de sonrisas distintas, una para cada ocasión y se descubre a sí mismo como un pobre idiota resolviendo un puzzle sin referencias. Tal vez tenga una sonrisa solo para él. 

No puede estar pensando tanta tontería.Y sin embargo quiere saber. 

De esta suerte, va a la deriva, sin nadie al timón.

Junsu se acerca a él, despacio, Changmin sonríe por primera vez en el día porque parece un cazador receloso aproximandose a un depredador y a pesar de la cautela Junsu es valiente, tiene miedo pero nunca le paraliza, para intentar retener ya están otros y también les gana. 

Por eso es él precisamente el que le pregunta que le pasa. El maknae imagina una conversación más fluida o delicada, pero no es Yunho que interroga sutilmente y ofrece su hombro sin perspectivas, tan solo porque percibe que lo necesitas, Junsu cuestiona directamente quiere saber para comprender o encontrar la solución.

Ojalá pudiese contestarle, mas por una vez, y espera que no sirva de precedente, no sabe que decir. 

Y su amigo, compañero no solo de sueños sino de batallas le mira con ese gesto de yo se algo que tú no. 

— Tú estás enamorado.

Lo dice con la seguridad del soldado que lucha en mil guerras, con la vehemencia de quien se enfrenta a los problemas enarbolando su talento por bandera y una estricta y abrumadora escala de valores. Una que no le permite rendirse. Que es precisamente lo que está a punto de hacer él. Hasta que una luz se abre camino entre tanto pensamiento inconexo. 

Quizás y solo quizás esté sobrevalorando todo eso y lo que realmente sucede es que sabe de lo que habla porque a él le pasa lo mismo. Tal vez esa sea la razón de todo la intención y alma que desborda en esas canciones de amor que cantan. 

Es entonces cuando se distrae de su propio atolladero y le sigue con la mirada, y lo ve con Yunho, susurarle al oido, no lo miran pero apostaría toda su colección de legos a que hablan de él. Yunho se apoya en Junsu y este le acaricia, se miran por un segundo y Changmin jura que ha visto una increíble burbuja plateada que los separa y los protege del mundo exterior. Siguen hablando, aislados de todo, es como si gravitasen uno alrededor del otro formando su propio universo. 

Ese es el momento exacto en el que su corazón elige para desbocarse y comenzar a latir sin control. Y no hay explicación racional o sensata para ello, porque está sentado sin moverse, le cuesta respirar y una sensación de calor le llena, y no sabe que sucede, no tiene guión para esta parte de la pelicula, no quiere pensar mas, pero en el fondo de su mente una voz le dice que eso es lo que quiere tener con Jaejoong. Todos los días. 

Y si pudiese exteriorizar la conmoción que le atropella sin avisar, sería capaz de asumir en voz alta. Pero no es capaz. Es un privilegio de los que se creen las gestas de amor. 

Sucede que la taquicardia llega acompañada del miedo. Opresivo, desesperado, aterrador. No sabe si Jaejoong quiere construir esa burbuja con él. Si le sucede lo mismo y quiere corresponder a sus besos o estrecharle entre sus brazos. Desconoce si él es el primero al que le cuenta las cosas, si busca su mirada cuando algo no cuadra. Anhela saber los “comos” y “porques” de Jaejoong pero sobre todo desea con todas sus fuerzas que él se encuentre en la misma situación. 

Se maldice a si mismo y a cualquier letrista, poeta o artista que cree saber que es enamorarse, o que presumen de conocer el amor. Porque no tienen ni idea, viven a medias y sus mundos pírricos e insignificantes jamas conocerán el significado completo de lo que realmente es el amor. 

No conocen a Jaejoong.


End file.
